


Nobody Quite Like You

by idamariiee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, i'm sorry guys, this is basically just one whole big fluff fest sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idamariiee/pseuds/idamariiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn would usually be mad, and cuss anyone out who dared to mess up his hair, but it was Niall - and that made it okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Quite Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, I got my invitation today, and decided to add this little piece of work. This has been posted before on my [Tumblr](http://dimensions-deluded.tumblr.com), and on my [LiveJournal](http://niallerhaz.livejournal.com/). So what I'm doing is basically covering all my platforms. Now, I am neither American, Canadian nor English or any English speaking country, which is why I fear my English is lacking here and there. I hope none of you notice, but if you see any mistakes please don't hesitate to point them out to me. 
> 
> And if anyone wishes to maybe beta for me in the future, please [Contact me](http://dimensions-deluded.tumblr.com/ask).

Zayn sighed as Niall’s long fingers dragged through his hair, messing it up. He normally didn’t like when people messed up his hair, but because it was Niall he allowed it. Mostly he allowed it because it just felt really good. He sighed again as the fingers lightly scratched his scalp and leaned backwards into the embrace.

“How long until lunch is over?” Niall asked quietly, his fingers coming to a halt, waiting for the reply. Zayn made a protesting sound and Niall chuckled and complied at Zayn’s request, fingers starting up again.

“I’ll check.” Zayn said, cracking an eye open and pulling his phone out of his pocket. “We have about ten minutes, and then hell begins again.”

Niall shook his head and chuckled, making Zayn smile to himself. One of the reasons why Zayn kept Niall around was because he had such a carefree personality and even if Zayn’s jokes weren’t even remotely funny, he always laughed. That, and Zayn might be harbouring some small feelings for the Irish lad. 

His thoughts were interrupted when a heavy body landed on his lap, making the air rush out of him. His eyes shot open and were met by a head of curls and big, green eyes staring amusedly up at him. Zayn glared and shoved the curly haired lad off of his lap.

“How are you two doing this fine morning?” Harry said in a mock posh voice, laughing and standing up, brushing off the imaginary dirt that had gotten on his trousers. He looked down at the two boys who were sitting against the tree. Well Niall was sitting against the tree with Zayn lying between his legs, back supported on Niall’s chest.

“Not much. Enjoying the sun” Niall shrugged, continuing with Zayn’s hair and Zayn smiled. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the feeling of the sun streaming thorough the branches of the tree and warming up his body, making his skin radiate heat and the hands curling and uncurling in his hair.

“I can see you’re both enjoying something,” Harry mumbled under his breath, wiggling his eyebrows; Zayn heard him and felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

“What was that Hazza?” Louis said jogging up to them. Zayn huffed; of course Louis would come too. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the two boys but he really just wanted some time alone with his best friend, Niall. He sent Harry a pleading look, hoping he'd catch on to what Zayn was thinking.

Harry straightened, clasped a hand on Louis shoulder, and said “Oh nothing, Boo. Let’s leave the two lovebirds alone and find Liam. I need him to finish this project thingy for me." He then quickly grabbed Louis hand and started dragging him away, Louis' mild protests only faintly registering in Zayn’s ears.

“Those two are something for themselves aren’t they?” Niall said quietly.

Zayn nodded, “yeah, they are.”

“Zayn?” Niall said, nerves lacing his tone and making Zayn’s body stiffen.

Zayn sat up, Niall’s hands falling from his hair, and turned to Niall. “What’s wrong?”

“Have you ever kissed someone?” Niall’s cheeks glowed red making Zayn want to just nuzzle is head into the crook of his neck.

“I have. Remember I told you about Perrie in year 8th?” Niall nodded.

“Why do you ask, babe?”

“It’s just,” Niall’s face reddened and Zayn had to fight the urge not to smile fondly at how adorable Niall looked. “I’m 16 and I haven’t had my first kiss yet, I mean. Is that normal?” Niall’s unsure eyes found Zayn’s.

Zayn sighed. “I know loads of people who haven’t been kissed yet.”

“Really?” Niall looked sceptical. “Like who?”

Zayn raided his head, trying to come up with someone. “Well you know Nick. He hasn’t been kissed,”

Niall scoffed, “yeah that’s because he’s an asshole and nobody likes him in the first place.”

Okay so maybe not the best choice to lead with. “Well what about Peter?”

“Peter?” Niall said. “I heard he snogged Amanda at her party last weekend.” Niall sighed. “I’m the only person who hasn't been kissed in our year.”

“Why does it even matter?” Zayn asked, grabbing Niall’s hand.

“I guess it doesn’t. It just annoys me sometimes when I think about it.”

“Hey, don’t be like that.” Zayn said and bumped his shoulder. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with it.”

“Then why haven’t I been kissed yet Zayn?” Niall asked, sounding defeated. A few curious looks were sent their way from other teenagers laying around on the grass also enjoying the nice weather. They ignored them. 

“Maybe it’s because all the girls are shy. Remember how hard I had to try to make Perrie kiss me?”

Niall shook his head. “No. You just went up to her and asked her for a kiss and she just gave it to you right there.” Niall giggled.

Zayn smiled; yeah that had been awkward. He didn't think she would actually do it right there so he hasn’t thought about it when he went up to her in the middle of a group session in class.

“That is beside the point. Don’t you want your kiss to be special, and to be with someone you actually like?”

Niall shrugged. “I mean, I like this person, but it’s not going to work out I think.”

Zayn’s ears perked up. “That sucks. Is it somebody I know?” please don’t be any of those horrible girls who will break his heart into pieces, Zayn thought to himself.  
“It’s not,” Niall took a deep breath and looked away. “It’s not a girl,” he said quietly.

“Oh” was all Zayn could get out. It felt like someone had punched him in his gut and then just kept on doing it. 

Niall’s turned to look at him, “I said it’s not a girl.” He repeated. 

“No, I heard you” Zayn said. So Niall liked a guy, a boy. For some reason this felt like someone was stabbing him repeatedly with a knife. It felt way worse than Niall liking a girl. This way Zayn could have actually had a shot, and he’d just let it slip away. Let Niall slip away and fall for someone else. Oh god. He felt panic taking place in his chest and forced himself to get his breathing under control, hoping that Niall hadn’t seen what was going on, or had just pegged it as his reaction to Niall liking boys.

“So who’s the lucky guy then?” he asked, smiling. “Is it Liam? Please tell me it isn’t Louis or Harry. You are aware that they are dating, right?”

Niall tipped his head back and laughed before looking Zayn straight in the eye, “No Zayn, it none of those people.”

Zayn sighed in relief. At least it’s none of their friends. Now he had to find out who he had to kill if they broke his boy’s heart. “It’s ac-“Niall started but was cut off by the bell.

Zayn sighed; this conversation had to wait then. He stood up and grabbed Niall’s hand to drag him onto his feet. “Fix my hair,” he said once Niall was standing. Niall chuckled and started fixing his hair into the right place. “We will have to talk about this later, okay?” Niall nodded, dropping his hands, letting them fall to his sides.

“So are we going back to mine after school then?”

Zayn nodded and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll meet you by the doors after school okay?” Niall nodded and Zayn smiled; jogging into the school, grabbing his books and leaving for his next class.

Zayn and Niall had been friends since they were six and Zayn had given his ice cream to the blonde boy. Niall had been crying because he didn’t want his parents to go and Zayn had gone over to him and told him not to cry. The tears hadn’t let up so Zayn had reached over and dabbed at his cheeks, trying to rid the blonde’s cheeks from tears but they had kept on coming.

Zayn had then looked solemnly down at his half eaten ice cream before making up his mind and grabbed the Irish lads hand; putting his ice cream into his. The blonde had looked up at him with questioning eyes and Zayn had nodded his head, “it’s for you,” he had said and the blonde had answered by giving the most blinding smile, throwing his small hands around Zayn’s neck and giving a sloppy kiss on the Pakistani boy’s cheek, leaving behind a trail of spit.

Zayn had scrunched up his nose and scrubbed at his cheek, then deciding that it was okay when Niall, as the boy had said his name was, smiled once more at him. After that Niall had declared that they were going to be best friends forever.

Zayn’s thoughts were occupied by Niall all through 5th and 6th period, and when the final bell rung Zayn all but shoved his books down into his schoolbag and dashed out the door not even caring when he bumped into several students who threw angry remarks after him.

He reached the doors before Niall so after waiting for three minutes he tugged his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to his mum telling her he was going over to Niall’s.

 _Have fun, and be home around 7. X_ came the reply.

Zayn smiled and pocketed his phone again just as Niall flew out the doors, grabbing his hand and tugged him away as fast as he could. Confused, Zayn tried to shake Niall off but Niall grabbed on stronger and kept on running.

After a few minutes Niall stopped and bent his knees, clutching his sides; Zayn did the same.

“Want to tell me what the hell all that was all about?” Zayn gasped out between large gulps of air.

Niall turned to him and smirked, clearly he got his breath under control faster than him. “I may have just poured my water bottle all over Harry and Louis as they were making out against Louis’ locker.” he said and smiled as innocently as he could manage, which actually made him look quite innocent because; hello, blue eyes and blonde hair. It’s not possible to look more innocent than that.

Zayn laughed, “Are you joking?” he asked.

Niall shook his head and his smirk grew, showing his teeth. “No. They were snogging in the hallway and they wouldn’t listen to me when I tried to talk to them.” he huffed, grabbing the strap of his backpack that has slid down his shoulder.

Zayn laughed harder and stood up, throwing his arm around Niall’s shoulders. “Oh Niall, sometimes I just love you. You are my hero.”

“Just sometimes?” Niall bumped his hip into Zayn’s side.

“Oh shut it, Horan. You know I love you.” Niall smiled and Zayn tightened his arm around him.

They reached Niall’s house in record time and was pleasantly surprised to find the house empty of people. It was a rare occurrence since Niall’s mother had stopped working to stay home because of an injury a couple of months ago.

They found out the reason for the house being empty when they stepped into the kitchen after kicking off their shoes by the door.  
 __  
Hi darling.  
I have gone out with Anne, and I’ll be home around seven.  
Take whatever you want in the fridge or order a pizza.  
Money is in the jar. Mum. x 

“Darling?” Zayn smirked. Niall hit his shoulder in response.

“Shut it Malik. Don’t think I haven’t heard your mum call you her ‘pretty prince’.”

Zayn flushed. “You won’t tell anyone about that will you?” he asked embarrassed.

Niall smiled and pinched his cheek, “no, my pretty prince, I won’t.” Zayn groaned. Of course Niall would use this against him.

“Fuck you.”

“In your dreams” Niall said chuckling. “So what do you want to eat?”

“I don’t know,”

Niall hummed and turned to the cupboards, opened them. “What about muffins?” Niall asked turning around with a smile lightning up his face. Zayn couldn’t say no to that face so he shrugged and Niall smiled even bigger and started pulling out the bag with the muffin mix and putting it on the counter before shuffling over to the fridge and pulling out the eggs.

After Niall had filled enough water in a cup and put the mix in a bowl, he smiled proudly at Zayn.

“Now crack the eggs for me.” Niall said.

Zayn laughed. “Oh okay, so it’s like that.” He took an egg and cracked it over the bowl, letting the inside of the shell fall into the bowl.

“No Zayn. See now there are egg shells in the mix!” Niall huffed and stuck his tongue out at Zayn, showing he really wasn’t that annoyed with him in the first place.  
Zayn stuck his hand down in the mix and fished up the small pieces of shell in it. He threw it in the sink and washed his hand. When he turned around he was met by a handful of cake mix thrown at his face. He spluttered and gaped at Niall for a few seconds, trying to decide what to do about this.

“Oh it’s on Blondie!” he cried, sticking a hand down the bowl and lunged at Niall. Niall cried out and started running, but Zayn was fast and grabbed his arm and span him around so fast that they both tumbled to the ground. Zayn laughed and stuck his hand into Niall’s head and dragged his wet cake mixed, slash egg filled, hands into it, smearing it around.

Niall laughed loudly and tried to shove Zayn’s hands off. Zayn resisted, and Niall pulled at his hands.

“You will never get me,” Zayn cried. Niall smirked and Zayn looked confused, which Niall used as his advantage and rolled onto of Zayn and pinned his hands over his head.

“Now who’s the winner!” Niall cried in triumph, and threw his hands up. Zayn laughed, small tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard. This is what he loved so much about Niall. It was all so easy and fun with Niall.

After a while the laughter died down and Niall rolled off of Zayn and laid beside him, looking at Zayn. Zayn’s eyes were shining, and Niall felt butterflies churning in his stomach, or he was just hungry. One could never be too sure about that really.

Zayn looked back into Niall’s eyes and it was as if someone had chucked a bucket full of ice water over him, and his breath caught in his throat. Niall’s eyes were clear blue like the sky, ready for a storm, and his cheeks were tainted by two pink dots.

Neither said anything for a while until Zayn broke the silence. “I, uh,” he started.

“No don’t say anything.” Niall whispered. Zayn looked confused.

“Why not?” he started but was cut off by Niall’s soft lips on his. His brain screamed at him to pull away, to scramble onto his feet and flee the place, but his heart told him to do the opposite so Zayn did.

Zayn melted into the kiss and Niall gave a sigh, his hands threading through Zayn’s hair. Their angle was awkward and their teeth might have clashed more than once when their lips started moving together into a slow pace, but to Zayn felt like he was floating.

After a few seconds Niall pulled away, his cheeks flushed and his eyes still closed.

“I,” Niall started when he opened his eyes and looked into Zayn’s brown orbs, searching them as if was looking for an answer. A few seconds later he looked like he’d found it, and said “I kind of like you,” he mumbled.

It was as if the butterflies in Zayn’s stomach were starting up a war and his cheeks had probably never been warmer. “I-I,” he stuttered. Smooth Zayn, real smooth. “I kind of maybe like you to.” He finally said.

“Really?” Niall’s squeaked, surprised.

“Yeah,” Zayn replied, his voice firm.

“Does this mean we’re proper dating now? Because Louis said we’ve been dating for years, but I told him we haven’t been.” Niall sounded unsure, and sat up; Zayn did the same.

Zayn laughed. Of course. It was so Louis to say something like that. Zayn looked down and twiddled his fingers. “We could be. We can. You know, if you want?”  
Niall gave a blinding smile, “I do. I really want to.”

Zayn cursed his cheeks as they flamed again, but was glad to see Niall’s cheeks were as red as fresh cherries.

“So I got a boyfriend and my first kiss in one day.” Niall smirked and Zayn punched his shoulder playfully.

“Come on Horan, we still have muffins to make.”


End file.
